Scorpion
Scorpion is a recurring antagonist in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, known for her medical expertise with sacred orchards and mind controlling sting. Biography Early Life Originally named Qiong Qi, Scorpion once lived in the Valley of Peace as a celebrated healer skilled with the expertise of using medical herbs and experimental flowers that grew in the Valley's rich soil as cures for various sicknesses, such as the use of sun orchards as the cure for river-fever. But when she stumbled upon a hypnotic elixir within the plants and stung herself with it, it warp both her body and her mind. She used this new power to assault the Valley, using her elixir-enhanced stinger to control the villagers and turn them into red-eyed drones. She nearly succeeded in taking over the Valley and the mystical Jade Palace overlooking it, but Grand Master Oogway stood in her way, using the villagers' loyalty to free them from Scorpion's mind-control and his shell to break her stinger, rendering her powerless. Thereafter, the old Kung Fu master exiled Scorpion to a neighboring valley, but she stole the last sun orchard remaining and swore eternal vengeance against anyone from the Valley of Peace. Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Scorpion's Sting Four centuries later, Master Shifu sent Po and Monkey on a mission to retrieve the stolen sun orchard from Scorpion's Valley to cure the river-fever caught by Tigress. Watching them enter her territory through her mystical reflecting pool, Scorpion herself plotted to take the Dragon Warrior's head and add it to her collection of skulls. She first captured Monkey when he and the panda were briefly separated and used her hypnotic sting to put him under her mind-control and use him to attack Po directly. Unfortunately, Po's ignorance and Monkey's inability to succeed forced Scorpion to lend some assistance via a pair of sword she gave the mind-controlled langur to finish his friend off with. By the time the panda was reported dead, his "body" was brought into Scorpion's throne room with the scent of not being dead for a few minutes. Before Scorpion could realize it was a trick, Po burst awake due to freeing Monkey from the mind-control before he could be killed, and a fight between them and the hypnotic ex-healer broke over possession of the sun orchard. Scorpion nearly had the upper hand when she pinned Monkey down, but Po used Shifu's lesson of doing the unexpected to bounce her with his belly into her throne, which got her stinger stuck in the chair's backrest and her claws pinned to the wall by a pair of shuriken that the panda sneezed out of his mouth as he and his golden langur companion departed back to the Jade Palace with the orchard in the hands. Love Stings Later wanting payback against the Valley of Peace for Po's trespassing in her valley, Scorpion pretended to go over a change of heart from evil and left her territory after many years, getting job as a cook for the panda's adoptive father Mr. Ping and getting him to fall in love with her. When Po found out about their relationship, he harshly criticized his father of trusting her The Most Dangerous Po Gallery Category:Villains Category:Healers Category:Master Warriors Category:Scorpions Category:Adults Category:Cruel Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Antagonists Category:Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness characters Category:Females Category:Main Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lovers